A long time
by svulove123
Summary: After a long time of waiting for each other Olivia and elliot are finally together but a unwanted guest piers her ugly face. Is it to much for Olivia to handle will she not care or will she give Elliot up for another guy.


OK This is my first story so please tell me if you like it and please tell me what you don't like so that in my next story I can fix it. Thank you so much. No these aren't any of my people, there law and order characters

It was a cool winter morning and Olivia had just woke up. How she hated waking up alone but it seemed like she just couldn't find the right guy. She walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She had a couple of hours left till she had to go to work. She loved her work but every single case haunted her a little more then the last. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on her couch. She just sat there and read over the case she was working on. A 9 year old girl named Sofia had been raped by her teacher. The teacher had a great alibi and the only thing that implicated him was the little girl. She walked over to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink, she didn't feel like washing it so she just left it there. She walked to the bathroom and filled the bath tub with nice hot water. She poured some lavender scented soap in the water. Pretty soon the whole bath room smelled of fresh picked lavender. She slowly placed herself into the bathtub and tried to relax and forget the world for just a few seconds. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed at the thought of getting out of the bath, so she just let it ring. Pretty soon there was a knock at the door. Now she had to get out. She grabbed a towel and ran to answer the door. It was her hot sexy partner Elliot Stabler. She secretly had a little unspoken crush on him. He was married but going through a divorce. It was perfect time to try something but she didn't want to jeopardize there friendship. Elliot looked at her up and down.

"Hey el umm, what are you doing here."

"Ohh I just pasted by to see if you wanted me to take you to work" In his mind he new he just wanted to see her.

"OK, that's a little weird. You know, I can just take the train over there but whatever. Come in, I'm always up for a free ride." She said.

He walked in and sat down on the couch. He could smell the lavender coming from the bathroom.

"I'm going to use the bathroom"

"OK" She said and then remembered that the bathtub was filled with water and her clothes were all over the floor.

"Ohh wait" She screamed. She ran to the bathroom before he could unzip anything.

"Sorry I was taking a shower, when you knocked." She opened the drain and the water slowly drained, she then picked up her clothes and walked to her bedroom. She put on a cute red blouse and some jeans. She heard the toilet flush, and the door open right after.

"So you want anything to eat" Olivia asked him knowing dam well there was no food in her refrigerator.

"No I ordered room service in the hotel were I'm staying now"

"Oh, you know if you ever need a place to stay you can always stay here"

"Uhh" He paused

"I mean on the couch, of corse" She quickly said.

"Well, thank you." He looked at his watch. "We have to go or will be late"

She grabbed her coat and her badge and followed him to his car. As she walked outside both their eyes met.

"What" Olivia said smiling.

"Nothing" Elliot said.

About 30 minutes later they arrived in the 16 precinct. Munch and Fin were sitting down. There was a weird silence in the room.

"What's the matter with you John did one of your wives come back" Elliot Joked.

"No, serious what happened here" Olivia asked

"Sofia is in the morgue, she was found dead in the park were she was playing." Said Munch

"WHAT" Replied Olivia

"Olivia, Elliot in my office" Capt. Cragen called.

"What is it Capt." Olivia said

"How are we on the Fernedo case?"

"Well we checked his alibi for the rape. It's solid" Elliot said

"And we check the video of the building were he raped her and we didn't see him coming or leaving. There's nothing that proves he was ever in the building." Olivia said

"Well Warner called and said she thinks she might have something from the autopsy"

"Ok" Olivia replied.

"Hey Melinda, what you got for us." Olivia asked. Olivia felt like somebody had just punched her in her stomach as she looked at Sofia's life less body.

"Well, she caught a piece of her killer under her nails and I think we got the murder weapon. I send for his DNA to be matched with the killer. It was a match Charles Fernedo is the killer."

"Thanks Malinda" Olivia said in a soft sad voice.

Olivia and Elliot went to The red velvet one of there favorite bars after there long day at work.

"Well we can't pin him on the rape but we got him on the murder." Elliot said trying to cheer up his partner. I loved her and hated to see her so sad.

"Yeah that's great he gets 5 to 8 and what about Sofia did she really get justice." She grabbed her beer and gulped it down.

"Excuse me can I have another one." She said to the bartender.

"Olivia you did your best, you can't beat yourself up for it."

"Thanks El." She grabbed the beer and drank it down. Fast.

"You ready to go." she said

"Yeah lets go."

As they drove down the street to Olivia's apartment, Olivia thought about how the Capt. said they should take a months vacation. Olivia spoke for the first time since they got in the car. "Its hard, You know. Dealing with all this. Especially when you have nobody to come home to. Nobody to cheer you up." As they reached her apartment Olivia grabbed her bag. As the car came to a complete stop Olivia opened the door and got out. She really wants him. She wanted him to be the one to cheer her up. She was just to nerves to say anything. She just stood there. Staring at him. She didn't notice how silly she looked standing their.

"Do you want me to walk you up stairs?" He finally said.

"Yeah."

As they walked up the stairs there was no word from either of them. She new he wanted her as bad as she wanted him but was it worth losing there friendship over. She wasn't sure but she really wanted to find out.

"So Liv I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Why don't you come in." she whispered into his ear. As bad as he wanted to he just didn't think it was appropriate.

"Liv I don't think it such a good…" Before he could finish she pulled him in side.

"Please" She whispered to him. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was ready for anything. A little voice in her head told her it was a really bad idea but the 3 beers she had drunk helped to keep the little voice quiet. She wasn't drunk just nicely buzzed. She new exactly what she wanted to do and the beers just helped her get it. Elliot was just standing next to the door.

"Sit" She said and he did. It was about 12pm she was getting kinda tired but the thought of Elliot made her awake.

"I'm going to change ok, I'll be back. Make yourself at home." She walked into her room, she didn't know what to change into, a night gown, some short, something sexy, or sensual.

She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she just put on a tee shirt and some shorts.

"Hey, you want anything to drink." She asked him nervously. He loved how nervous she got arrowed him

"No I'm good thanks." She wanted to make her move she just didn't know how to.

"So" he said

"So, what." She replied

"So I think I should be heading home."

"NO" She said a little too quickly. "Elliot, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean" He thought about what she was saying. Was she saying she couldn't wait for him anymore? He loved her, He loved her more then anything in his life. The thought of her not will to wait till he was ready killed him. He new he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he just wasn't ready to take such a big leap.

That was the akwardest moment he had ever been in. What was he doing.

"Look liv."

"I know what your going to say. I'm helping so many people, but I just cant." Right when she said that he got hope, she wasn't talking about leaving him he was talking about leaving the job.

"Thank god" He said in a low voice.

"What"

"Liv. You cant leave."

"I just cant."

He grabbed her hand. "Liv, you cant what are all those kid going to do with out you, What I'm i…" He paused he just couldn't say it. He looked into her eyes. She was serious. She meant every word.

"What I'm I going to do with out you. I need you." He slowly lend in to kiss her. She gave her a soft tap on her lips. As he opened him mouth to slip his tongue into her mouth she pulled away.

"Elliot I can't. I cant be with you unless your going to be with me. I can't love you and then have you tell your getting back with Kathy."

"Liv I wont. I love her but I'm in love with you." She leaned over and kissed him. Their tongued slowly corseted each others. He kissed her with all his passion. He slowly moved down to hey neck and started kissing her there. He lightly nibbled on her neck. She started to laugh. He ran his hands down her back. He started to unbutton her shirt. As soon as he did she felt sick. She felt sick like she was about to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and started to trow up. WOW_ I finally got the balls to make a move and I get sick. _Elliot ran to the bathroom and saw that she was throwing up. He held her hair and waited till she finished. She walk to the sink and washed her mouth.

"El, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok liv."

She walked to her bedroom and laid down.

"Is there anything you want me to get for you"

"No." She felt so bad and inbearist about getting sick the first time they kissed. He slowly laid next to her and passed his hands through her hair. It felt so good to have his hands over her.

"You sure you don't need anything."

"Maybe some tea or something." She really didn't want any but the thought of him wanting to help her so bad made her happy. About 15 minutes later he came back into the room with some tea but she was already asleep. He placed the tea on the night stand and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if he could give everything he had to another women the way he had done to Kathy but he really had no choice he had fell in love with her many years ago and he was willing to give anything to not lose her.

Olivia woke with the sound of a phone ringing. She leaned over to pick up the phone, it was Elliot's phone ringing. She didn't want to pick it up so she just looked to see who it was _Dani_ it said. _Why the Fuck was she calling Elliot's phone. _Dani Beck was the women that took her job when she went under cover to Oregon. She really didn't have a problem with her because she didn't see her as a threat but why was she calling Elliot's phone so early. She opened the phone and then hanged up. Olivia leaned over to see Elliot sleeping on a chair next to her bed. She walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She loved that fact that he stayed up to make sure she was ok. She walked over to her kitchen and made some coffee. She sat on the couch and just dreamt about what was going on. Was it real, was she really finally with Elliot after almost 9 long years. Elliot crept up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes and started kissing her neck. Olivia laughed at the though of his playfulness.

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" He felt a weird tingling sensation after he said that word. Baby. He had only called one person that before, but he kinda liked that fact that he said it to her.

"Yeah I want eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, muffins, Orange juice and a cup of milk." She joked as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out about 30 minute later. Her whole body was wet even her hair. As she walked into the kitchen she could smell the most wonderful smell she had ever smelled. _I wonder what Elliot made for himself. _When she walked in to the kitchen she saw eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, muffins, Orange juice and milk.

"El." She said in a soft voice.

"Yes baby." She couldn't believe he actually made all this.

"You know I was only joking I didn't really mean it and were did you get all this food my refrigerator was empty."

"Well since you said that's what you wanted I walked to the store and bought it all."

"What… El you didn't have to. You're crazy." As they sat their eating the wonderful food he had made for her.

"Ohh el, I almost forgot to tell you. Your phone rang while you were sleeping."

"Did you pick it up."

"No, I didn't but it said that it was Dani. Why was she calling you?"

"I don't know." He said in a very suspicious voice


End file.
